A love story
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica are in college. They are both hiding a secret from each other.
1. first day

**I know I already have one story but I really wanted to do this idea before I forgot it..**

It was August and the first day of college. Chandler just got his own apartment with the help of his mother. He also had a paid internship at a advertising agency. Chandler lived there with his two month old daughter Raven. Chandler remembered it like yesterday when she was born.

He had been dating his girlfriend Michaela for five months when she had gotten pregnant. Michaela was 19 and not ready to be a mother. She had it in her mind to give it up for adoption. Chandler didn't want someone else raising her so he told her he wanted to raise the baby. He took all kinds of classes and bought her everything a baby needs. Finally on June 16th Raven was born at 2:30am. It was the happiest day of Chandler's life. He knew people in school might think of him differently. He didn't care though

_**It was in the middle of the night when Chandler walked into the hospital.**_

"_**Hey Michaela. How are you feeling?" He rubbed the back of her head.**_

_**Michaela laid back onto the pillow. "It hurts. Are you going to take good care of our daughter."**_

_**Chandler smiled and nodded. "I will."**_

_**Soon it was time to push and Chandler instantly fell in love with his daughter. He never saw Michaela again after that.**_

.

He got Raven dressed and fed. Then he packed her diaper bag. "You look so beautiful baby." He picked her up and kissed her. He strapped her into her car seat in the back seat and took her to his mom's.

Monica walked to school. It was also her first day of college. She wasn't very happy about going. It was almost her 20th birthday and she was alone. She didn't tell much people this but on her 18th birthday she came home to something she didn't want to.

_**Monica pulled into the driveway of her parent's home. It was her birthday not going well. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. When she got out she saw her stuff outside.**_

"_**Mom are we moving?" She asked.**_

_**Her mom looked at her. "You are."**_

_**Monica looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"**_

"_**You're done with high school and you're 18. You are kicked out now."**_

_**Monica felt like crying. "Mom I have no where to go."**_

"_**Not my problem." Her mom said then shut the front door."**_

Monica remembered that day like it was yesterday. Now almost two years later and she still leaves on the streets. She had no job. She learned how to play guitar from a homeless man. She found a guitar in the dumpster and that's how she got her money.

Some friends that she made helped her lie to get financial aid so she could go to school. She really wanted to do something with her life.

After school she saw a really cute guy. She didn't really want to talk to him. She didn't talk to anyone. She didn't want anyone knowing her situation. Then she saw him walking over to her.

"Hi." He said shyly. "My name is Chandler."

She shook his hand. "I'm Monica." She felt an instant connection. She knew he did too.

They ended up talking for 30 minutes.

"Let me take you home." He offered.

"Oh no thanks I have a car." She said. She didn't but she didn't want him knowing anything about her.

He really liked her. "Can I have your number?" He asked.

She liked this guy a lot. What was she going to tell him? She didn't have a cell phone. Why would she have one when she didn't have a home. She had to think of something fast. "Actually I'll see you tomorrow." She hurried and ran before he could say another word.

Chandler watched her run away. There was something about her. He wanted to find out what it was.


	2. dating

**Thank you for reviewing..**

A couple weeks went by. Chandler and Monica talked every day to each other.

One day Chandler walked up to her.

"Monica I would love to take you out." He said shyly.

Monica blushed a little. "That would be great."

"I can pick you up at 7 if you're free." He said.

Monica shook her head. "No I'll meet you some where." She didn't want this amazing guy to know her situation.

He nodded. "Ok."

Monica still had her things in suitcases under a stair case. So she was able to look nice.

Chandler got Raven dressed and took her to his mom's.

"Be good for grandma." He kissed Raven before handing her to his mom. "Thanks again mom."

"It's no big deal. Have a good time." She said.

Monica and Chandler had a lovely dinner then took a walk in central park.

"Monica there is something you need to know about me." He said.

She looked at him. "Ok. What is it?" She asked.

They stopped walking and sat on a bench. " I have a two month old daughter Raven. Her mom wasn't ready to be a mother so I have her." He said. He spoke again before she could. "If you want to never date again its ok."

Monica smiled. "I'm not going to stop seeing you just because you're a dad."

Chandler was surprised. "Really?"

She laughed a little. "Really." She wanted so badly to tell him about her. She was just to scared to. She knew for sure he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her.

After there date she refused to have him take her home. So she walked. They went on more dates and she still didn't want him knowing.

On their fourth date they went out to dinner. Monica always picked dinner. It was the best she had eaten.

"So Mon, I was wondering if you want to come over tomorrow. I would love for you to meet Raven." He said.

Monica smiled. "I would love to."

"Ok great." He wrote his address on a napkin.

They stood outside and said their good byes. "I had a great time." He said.

"Me too." She smiled at him. She loved his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. His hands were going through her hair and she had hers on the back of his neck.

He pulled back slowly. "See you tomorrow."


	3. getting serious

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Monica woke up and went to Chandler's after breakfast. She made some money the day before so she bought some cereal. It wasn't much but it filled her up.

Chandler smiled when he opened the door and Monica was there.

"Hey, good morning." He kissed her and let her in.

"Oh Chandler she's so cute." She said when she saw Raven in her baby swing.

Chandler smiled. "Thank you. Are you hungry? I'm making lunch."

"Yes thank you." She knew she should tell him. She just didn't know how he would take it.

He went in the kitchen and Raven started to cry.

"I'm coming baby." Chandler said.

"I got her Chandler." Monica said and went over to pick her up.

Chandler smiled when he saw them together.

Weeks went by, Monica and Chandler were still dating. One night they watched a movie. She fell asleep.

Chandler carried her into his bed. He smiled when he woke up in the morning and she was there in his arms.

He kissed her when she woke up. "Can you stay for the day?" He asked.

She smiled up at him. "Ok." Anything was better then being on the street.

She spent the day with him and Raven.

Finally when Raven was 4 months old, her and Chandler had been dating for two months she thought she should just tell him and get it over with.

Monica was about to leave his apartment and Chandler had his hand on her leg.

"Monica we have been dating for two months and I still don't know where you live. I hate it that you're walking home in the dark every night."

"There's actually something you should know." She said.

He could tell this was serious. "Is everything ok?"

"If you never want to see me again I understand but I live on the street." She said. She couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see the look on his face.

"What?" He asked. He couldn't believe it.

She told him about her mom kicking her out.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

"Uh I should go." She was embarrassed.

"Monica wait." He said. He really wanted to help.

She left anyway.


	4. a job

**Thank you so much for reviewing and everything.**

**I have been in the writing mood so I'm going to update again today..**

Two weeks went by and Chandler hadn't seen Monica. He was going crazy. He had no idea where she was. He didn't even have a phone number for her. He didn't know any of her friends. He was miserable.

Chandler smiled when he looked at pictures of the two of them on his phone. Raven was on his lap and started smiling.

"That's right baby girl. We like her. It's just a shame we don't know where she is." He didn't want to sit there and be sad about Monica. He had to get past this.

He put Raven in her stroller to go across the street to the park. As he pushed Raven he saw a familiar face.

"Monica?" He asked.

She looked up from looking at her lap. She too had missed him. "I'm sorry." She said.

He sat beside her. "It's fine."

"I'm surprised you still want to see me." She said.

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

She looked up at him. "Most guys dump me when they find out."

He rubbed her leg. "I'm not most guys."

He took her hand and took her to his apartment. "Let me help you get an apartment." He said.

She looked at him sweetly. "Thank you but I don't have a job."

He nodded as he thought. "I can help with that."

He had her watch Raven while he went our for a couple hours. He came back with a new cell phone.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"It's yours. You're going to need it. My uncle needs a chef for his new country club."

She started crying and hugged him. "Really?"

"And there is one more thing." He put her hair behind her ears. "I love you Monica and I hated when I couldn't see you. I also refuse for you to spend one more night on those streets. Will you please move in with me?"

She hugged him and kissed him. "I would love to."


	5. trouble

**Thank you for reviewing. I am so glad you guys like the story.**

Monica started working and loved it. Chandler bought her new clothes for her first day. They had been dating for four months now.

One day, after work Chandler went to go pick up 6 month old Raven from day care. His mom had to go on a book tour so was unable to watch her.

He went up to the lady at the front. "I'm here for Raven Bing." He said.

"Sir Raven was just picked up by Monica." The lady said.

Chandler smiled. "Ok thank you." Monica had offered when she got off work but he told her she didn't have to.

"What's this?" Chandler asked when he got home.

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "You have helped me so much so I made you dinner tonight."

He looked around at everything on the table. "It looks great. Thank you."

"Da." Raven yelled from her play pen when she saw him.

"Hey princess." He picked her up and kissed her. "I missed you today." He looked at Monica. "This food smells great. I love you." He said.

"I love you too honey." She picked Raven up and put her in her highchair so they could eat.

Later on that night Monica waited on the couch while Chandler put Raven to bed.

"Mon, I'm going to go get us some champagne." He rubbed her cheek. "Sound good?" He asked.

She kissed him. "Sounds great."

While he was gone, Monica lit some candles and she heard the door open.

"That was fast." She said, not looking at the door.

"Look you sold me your guitar and it doesn't work." The man said.

Monica looked at him. "It worked for me. I'm sorry."

He pushed her on the couch. "I want my money back."

"I don't have it right now." She said. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't think he should be this upset over a guitar but he was.

He slapped her. "I need the money." He saw her purse on the table and took the money that was in it. Then he left.

Chandler came home a couple minutes later and saw Monica holding ice on her cheek.

He went quickly over to her and held her face. "Are you ok honey? What happened?"

She told him everything that happened.

"We should call the cops." He told her.

"I did already." She said.

He held her close to him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Chandler was worried about leaving her and Raven. He suddenly wanted to move.


	6. say yes

**Thank you for reviewing the story.**

**Sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter at first… Here is the right one.**

It turned out the guitar was fine. The guy wanted money and didn't know how to get it. He did get arrested though. Chandler was worried of something else happening so he found a new place for them to live.

By the time Raven was one they had both graduated college. Monica got a great job at Javu. Chandler was offered a managing position at a advertising company. He took it of course.

Chandler you have to see this." Monica called from the living room.

Chandler was making dinner and he came running into the living room. "What is it?" Monica pointed to Raven. She was walking to him. He bent down to her level. "Oh what a big girl." He kissed her cheek and picked her up.

Finally a couple months later it was a time for Monica and Chandler's anniversary.

Monica woke up to a note from Chandler.

_**Dear Monica,**_

_**Call me when you wake up. I love you.**_

_**Love, Chandler.**_

Monica smiled. She had the day off. Raven was in daycare since it was already paid for. She went to the phone and called Chandler.

"I got your note." She said when he answered the phone.

"My mom is taking Raven tonight. Could you be ready by 7?" He asked.

She loved how romantic he was. "I can. Where are we going? So I can dress the right way." She told him.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. It doesn't matter what you wear. You will be beautiful." He told her.

She blushed a little but. "I'll see you tonight Chandler."

They hung up and she went shopping for the perfect dress. By 7 she was ready. A limo came to get her. About 20 minutes later the limo arrived at a high class place.

"You look stunning." Chandler said when he saw her. He kissed her and pulled a chair out for her. She wore a strapless black dress, with black high heels.

They had dinner and then went home. They kissed from the door and all the way to their bedroom.

The following morning Chandler was up first. By 9 he woke her up with kisses. He wanted to give her something before Raven came home.

She stretched. "Good morning." She said.

He kissed her nose. "Good morning. I have a present for you."

"We gave our presents last night." She said.

He smiled. "I know but I was saving this one."

She sat up. "What is it?"

"I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I am so proud of you. You have accomplished so much. I'm also glad you were here with me for most of Raven's first year. She really loves you, as do I. I don't want you to miss out on anything. Monica will you marry me?" He asked.

She held his face and kissed him deeply. "Nothing would make me happier."

8 months later they were married.


	7. and now there are 4

**Once again thank you all for your reviews.**

A month went by after Monica and Chandler's wedding. They had it on a lake. It was a small wedding but it was wonderful.

Monica got home from work one night and smiled when she saw 19 month old Raven and Chandler asleep on the couch. He woke up when he heard the door shut.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered. She knelt down in front of the couch and kissed him.

"Hold on let me put Raven to bed." He whispered. He slowly got up and brought Raven to bed. She was so tired, she didn't wake up.

He came back and brought her on his lap when he sat down. "How was work?" He asked.

"It was good." There was a short pause. "Chandler do you want more kids?" She asked.

"Well yeah but I think right now I want to enjoy you." He kissed her shoulder.

"If something were to happen, would you be upset?" She asked.

He looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If I were to get pregnant sooner then you wanted, would you be mad?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Well no. You're my wife and I love you. I want to have babies with you no matter when it happens. I just don't want to try now. Wait are you telling me you're pregnant?"

"No I'm not saying that. I'm saying I might be." She told him.

He smiled. He realized it would be great if Monica was pregnant. "I'll go get you a test."

He came back a couple minutes later and Monica took a test.

"Well?" He asked when she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's negative." She said, a little disappointed.

They were both sad. They didn't realize how much they wanted this. So they started trying.

Two months later, they discovered Monica was pregnant. By the time Monica was three months pregnant Raven was two.

Chandler gently woke Monica up. "Honey, people are starting to come for the party. Are you coming?" He rubbed her back.

"Yeah sorry I fell asleep." She said.

"Is the morning sickness better?" He asked.

"So much better."

He took her hand and helped her up. "Come on lets go tell everyone."

They told there family and friends. Raven kind of understood. She would point to Monica's stomach and say baby. Now she called Monica mommy. Monica also adopted her.

At the Dr they found out she was due December 22nd. Chandler really wanted the baby to be born Christmas though.

It was Christmas Eve. Raven, Chayndler and Monica were watching Christmas movies. They were also drinking hot chocolate. Chandler and Monica were on the couch. Is arm was draped over her stomach. Raven was sitting at the coffee table coloring a picture.

"You like movie baby sissy?" Raven said. She talked to the baby all the time. She was very happy to be having a sister. She didn't want a brother.

Chandler laughed. "She might. You never know. Wow what was that?" Chandler asked when he felt Monica's stomach tighten up.

"I think you got your wish." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It looks like this baby will be born Christmas."

Chandler saw that it was 7pm. He didn't want Monica to be in labor for 5 hours but he really wanted a Christmas baby. Chandler called his mom to come sit with Raven while they went to the hospital.

At 12:02 Mackenzie Chandler was born.


	8. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing.. I'm glad you enjoyed this story..**

A couple months after Mackenzie was born, Monica and Chandler bought a house. Their place was nice but getting to crowded with a new baby. It was a house in the country.

**5 years later….**

Raven is 7 now and Mackenzie is 5. Chandler came home and the girls were outside in the sprinkler.

Chandler was surprised when Monica turned her head when he went to kiss her. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked with her arms crossed.

He thought about it. "No."

She glared at him. "Think harder. I'll be back soon. My mom wants to see the girls." She turned the water off. Then she got them dressed.

"By daddy." Raven said.

He kissed her cheek. "Bye baby. I love you"

"I love you too daddy."

"I love you daddy bye." Mackenzie said. She was holding her stuffed duck. When she wasn't in school, she had it.

"I love you too princess." He kissed her.

"Monica."

She cut him off before he could finish. "I'll be back."

When she came back she saw an amazing dinner on the table. Candles were everywhere and he handed her a dozen roses.

She smiled at him. "You remembered." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss a little before pulling away. "I was trying to trick you. Of course I remembered your birthday." He took her hand and led her to the table. They ate and then danced in the living room. Then he gave her a present.

"Oh it's beautiful." She said when she opened her present. It was a beautiful pearl necklace. It also had matching ear rings.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He put his hands on her hips as he kissed her.

She pulled him on her, on the couch. They took off each other's clothes and made love.

"I hope you had a good birthday." He said and kissed her.

She smiled. "It was perfect thank you. "I want to ask you something."

He pulled her into her arms and kissed her shoulder. "What's that?"

"Do you want to have another baby?" She asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." With out another word, he got on her, on the couch. So they could make their family bigger.

After three months Monica found out she was pregnant.

Then on February 18th they had a son named Cody Warren.

They couldn't be happier.


End file.
